blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyre
Lyre is a childhood friend of Saeth, a previous member of the MOR, and a wielder of Soularma as well as the prototype Azure Bane. Information Pre Fate Reclamation Lyre was one of the children left in the orphanage, she felt out of place, being dropped off by the MOR to be picked up later when she was older. All the children knew she must of been different despite her normal looks, and shunned her from games and playtime activities. She became lonely and shied away from people, until Saeth came along who was terrified after the events befell him to bring him to the orphanage. Both of them not knowing the answers to who their parents were, or if they even had them at any point. The two became fast friends and Luko, Kaleena's younger brother soon joined them. The Trio made a friendship pact in the backyard on the tallest tree. Lyre was taken from her home and back to the MOR by Ire. These events enraged her friend Saeth, but Lyre could do nothing since she technically belonged to the MOR anyway. Ire seemed to take her because Saeth was there, though at first he tried to take them both. When she returned to them she was transferred to Otoko, and trained to become one of their enforcers once she became older and developed capability to use the Soularma when she was a teenager. By that time her hair was a snow white, and eyes turned a deep crimson. She was always lonely however. For some reason she can't be around people with Azure, due to tampering by the MOR. She witnessed and became aware of the many horrible experments going on in the MOR while in Otoko. In particular, the Azure Project was horribly mistreated and she would see the pain and torture they'd put him through just to see the Negative Chaotic SMI's power. She also found out she was likely one of their projects as well. Not telling anyone after this that she never had real parents as she was created by those means in the MOR. Lyre soon left the MOR and headed to Akitsu to find Saeth. Paradox Distortion Lyre is found by Caliber in the rubles of Akitsu, lamenting over the loss of her home and childhood memories. Caliber decides to help the distressed Lyre find her missing friend Saeth who she assumes fled after or before the attack. A mysterious cloaked man makes his way over to them and reveals to them that Saeth is alive, and being hunted by several people in the events of everything. Claiming to have intel hardly anyone does, he reveals that an "Angry" man in particular is out for Saeth's head while Ire himself is out for him as well. This worries Lyre and the two quickly make way to the controlled region to find him and Matt. The duo runs into Kaemyn and Rue, who are out looking for Saeth as well, saying him to be the one who could help their cause. Lyre apologizes to Kaemyn and Rue for everything they'd gone through due to the MOR, how awful they were treated and seeing the pain they endured almost brings her to tears. Rue comforts her saying that's why she's trying to stop both Ire and the Primal, to make sure it doesn't happen again. Lyre mentions to Kaemyn how he looked similar to Saeth, and after that moment she feels something come over her and openly attacks Kaemyn with her Soularma. Her personality switches like a light switch and she becomes infatuated with Kaemyn and his Azure, after causing a disruption in it that makes Kaemyn unable to use it, she asks him to kill the others. Kaemyn refuses and Lyre uses her Soularma to try and force him to do it, but the attempt is blocked by a large white intricate seal. After discerning that this wasn't entirely "Lyre", and that the MOR did this to her to act as some sort of trigger when she was around people with Azure, Rue asks Caliber to take Lyre and leave, and to keep her out the MOR's reach. Lyre and Caliber run into Satoru and Leon next, the pair were out looking for Tenrai as well as Saeth. Lyre and Satoru remember each other from their expiriences in the MOR, and Leon notes that her to be the girl he'd seen when he dropped of Saeth. However her hair and eye color being different concerned him. Lyre doesn't talk about it, but she is shocked to learn everything that is occurring and even more so worried about Saeth, becoming a bit discouraged with people like Ire after him. To this Satoru says to stay positive and offers to be available to talk to, aware of her difficult circumstance. Lyre agrees and with that, the groups head off. Material Collection Information *Hobby: Singing and collecting wild flowers *Values: Saeth, any of her friends, the good in the world *Likes: Wild Flowers, cookies, friendship, when people are kind to each other *Dislikes: The MOR, cruel people Personality Paradox Distortion Lyre was quiet, shy and reserved, holding deep sorrow for the events that occurred in her old home. She hated to be alone, and traveled with Caliber to have company alongside her in her search for Saeth. Over time it was seen she is a kind girl who loves to see the good nature in people and adored company of others. However, Lyre carried much sorrow within her from the events she'd witnessed while in the MOR and their cruel procedures. The lingering fact she had no family ate at her and she felt lost most of the way, and remembering the cruelty she went through in the MOR only dampened her spirits. This is, until meeting Satoru and Alexandria who managed to get her to smile once more offering to take her and Saeth in as their own family. After that point, it was rare not to see her smiling, and she became a becon of hope for others as well at times. She is not quick to anger, though around Ire who has caused harm emotionally in more ways then one, she was shown to be daring and stood to him, as seen when he tried to harm Caliber. Because of his caring nature towards her, and being one of the few to treat her normal, Lyre is shown to be extremely fond of Saeth, placing a huge amount of hope in Saeth, she stands by him unwaveringly, similarly to Rue with Kaemyn. Even when Tenrai had mentioned Saeth to be a bane to the current world, and even when Ire mentioned she could no longer be near him, Lyre said she'd always stand with him. Chaotic Affliction Lyre has become even more openhearted and light, still almost always wearing a smile. She even tries to loosen the other's tension, and can be childish at times because she prefers to keep a light hearted atmosphere. Lyre is still however, easily saddened by disheartening or cruel topics of discussion, however her hope is not crushed easily, thanks to Saeth and the others. She has developed a somewhat rebellious streak, likely rubbed off from Saeth. She believes him to be fearless and brave, and defended him against one of the most feared in the cast, Syn, much to Saeth's dismay. All the same, its clear Lyre can't stand to be coddled and protected, and wants to always help the others and prove her strength to him. It could be said that all her hopes ride on Saeth, and she fears greatly for his safety throughout the story. She can't stand the thoughts of him being hurt, or worse. She absolutely refuses to discuss topics about the Forsaken Future, because Saeth died in that timeline, meaning they'd never met. She becomes fearful to these thoughts as seen when she clung onto Saeth desperately when Izumi was going through mental struggles with the Sword of Fear, and tried to drag her away. Appearance She's depicted as a young slender women on the slight short side however. She has bright red eyes and long white hair, an after effect of her tampering by the MOR. Lyre has a rather flat chest, and she wears a red and white short sleeved blouse with a few designs embroidered inside. There are two long pieces of cloth that hang behind like tails. Lyre also wears a pair of white leggings that have holes near her thighs that lead into red boots. She has a red ribbon in her hair that she folded and tied to look like a flower. Powers "Azure Bane" Azure Bane is something that was created by the MOR and designed by Ire. Its a left over program or protocol from the time of her creation that exists within both her and her Soularma, and she never has been able to get rid of it completely. Supposedly acts as a prototype counter method to Azure, it interferes with their wavelength and shuts them down entirely. However, she can also make it go wild and out of their control. Essentially it is like a virus to an Azure wielder. It both changes her personality and interferes with the Azure's wavelength making them unruly and unresponsive to the person its inside of. It also alters her personality at times, but its unknown why this occurs. It apparently isn't finished to its full capabilities, according to Ire. Soularma: Sacred Blue Radiance Lyre's Soularma which is a singular blade which can multiply itself into many floating swords. She radiates energy around it in a blue light, and can move them gracefully around herself. It is a deadly weapon however and Lyre rarely uses it. Music themes *'Scarlet Dusk' - Lyre's theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bpdpgw8SVj8&list=UUgeLcTVmCnBCMP7O3EMQFfw&index=36 Stories *Burning Passions (Shared with Caliber in Paradox Distortion) *Price of Hope (Shared with Saeth in Chaotic Affliction) Navigation Category:Iconoclast Saga Character Category:Female Character Category:Protagonist Category:Artificial Being Category:Non-Human Character Category:Unmeiken Unit Category:A-tier Character